


You're Already My First Love ( Won't You Be My Last?).

by Kymera219



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Garden of Eden, Lost Love, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Whump, Miscarriage, Pregnancy, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23817790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymera219/pseuds/Kymera219
Summary: AU in which Eve actually was Lucifer's first (and only) love
Relationships: Eve/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 127





	You're Already My First Love ( Won't You Be My Last?).

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katya1828](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katya1828/gifts), [JCapasso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCapasso/gifts), [OkamiShadou98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkamiShadou98/gifts).



He first saw her, back when the world was young.

Lucifer didn't know much about love then, but looking back now, he knew that's what it had been.

She stood there, as naked as the day she was formed, staring at him curiously. He'd tried to frighten her with his newly acquired Devil face, but she only laughed and touched the ravaged skin.They sat under the forbidden tree, communicating in the only way she knew how. The Devil had never made love before, but that night he'd become a master of the art.

He would visit her many times, teaching her to speak his native tongue. Once the words were unlocked, it was clear how bright and intelligent she was. She asked him his name, and he told her it was Lucifer, a name that was both a part of, yet separate from his former status in Heaven.

She told him they called her Eve, and it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever heard.

****************

The next time he was topside, Eden was destroyed, and the humans cast out. He spread his wings and flew over the land, trying to see where they'd gone. He located Adam first, demanding to know where Eve was. The man pointed towards the direction of a cave, and passed out from whatever ambrosia he'd managed to find.

When Lucifer reached the cave, the first thing he noticed was a trail of blood. Alarmed, he raced inside to find Eve, bleeding out all over the floor, and holding a small bundle that was barely the size of his hand. He gathered her into his arms and flew to forest, far away from that wretched husband of hers. 

He pulled one of his feathers, and placed it over her abdomen, the glow signifying that the damage to her insides was healing. Once Eve passed out, Lucifer took the little bundle from her arms, and looked at it. They were so tiny and perfect it hurt. He dug a hole and buried the small life that never was....and for the first time in his existence, the Devil cried. 

*********************

The next time he found Eve, he didn't let her know he was there. Instead, Lucifer watched from a hiding spot nearby as she played with her two children. He was glad to see she was happy, and regretted that he couldn't be the one making her that way. But, he knew that Amenadiel would be after him before too long, so it was best she stayed with someone who didn't have to rule in ash and shadows.

***********************

Over a decade later, he found her again. This time it was a prayer that brought them together. The devil hadn't received a prayer in Eons, so he knew only one person who would call for him. He found Eve in a field, cradling the murdered body of her youngest son, who had been killed by his brother.

Lucifer gathered her into his arms as she cried, once again faced with a loss no one should ever endure. He buried Abel's body, then offered to take Eve anywhere she wanted, as the whole affair had finally caused her to be done with Adam. She asked him to take her to where their own child had been buried, if he could remember the place.

Lucifer always remembered.

***********************

He stayed in Hell for many years after that, until his sister Azrael came to visit. Eve was finally dying, and she wanted to give her brother a chance to say goodbye. Amenadiel tried to protest against Lucifer leaving Hell again, but ultimately the Angel of Death had him too scared to force the issue.

He followed his sister to a small shack in the middle of nowhere. There were flowers growing all around, as if Eve had tried to maintain a facsimile of Eden.

She saw him as he stepped inside, and smiled. Eve was an old woman now, but no less beautiful in Lucifer's eyes. He went over to the pallet she lay on and knelt beside her, pulling her into his arms as he always had. 

"Will I see you again, up there?" She asked.

"I'm afraid not, my darling, where you're going is the one place I cannot follow, but, I know you'll be happy there".

She smiled sadly at that, before touching his cheek. "Then I'm glad you're here now, I couldn't bear dying without seeing the man I love one last time ".

Tears streamed down the devil's face for the second time in his life, as gently kissed the piece of his heart that lived outside of him.

When the last breath left her body, he cried even harder. As soon as Azrael took Eve's soul away, Lucifer buried her amongst the flowers she'd cared for.

He returned to Hell, vowing to never love again.

********************

When Lucifer made Earth his permanent home, he went through hundreds of temporary lovers. He was never picky, but he did try to avoid anyone with Chestnut hair and soft, doe eyes. He'd long shut off any semblance of feelings.

At least, until he met the detective.

Chloe was something of a fascination. She was sassy, smart, immune to his charms, and tough. Her personality reminded him a lot of his Eve, and for a brief moment, he thought he might finally be able to let go and love someone again. 

He was wrong.

After Chloe saw his true face, she ran away for a month.When she finally came back, she pretended things were fine, but then everything came out about the priest and her trying to send him back to Hell and he was done....done with her and everyone else for that matter.

Deep down, he knew she would never fully accept him, not like his Eve had. He was just so desperately lonely, that he was willing to ignore all the signs.

***********************

A week after Chloe's betrayal, Lucifer's world flipped once more. He'd dragged himself down to the club, intent on replenishing his alcohol supply, when he felt her presence. At first, he thought his drug-addled mind was playing tricks on him, but when he looked out onto the dance floor, he saw her. 

Liquor abandoned, he fought his way through the crowd until he could to the woman dancing amongst them. When she turned to face him, his heart leapt out of his chest.....

He'd recognize her anywhere.

"Eve?"

"Hey Luce, long time, no see".

*******************

The ride back up to the penthouse was maddening. They both went in and sat on the couch, where Lucifer immediately grabbed Eve into a tight embrace.

"How are you here? Alive?" He pulled back to look at her, " I never thought I'd see you again".

"I was miserable in Heaven, Luce, there's no paradise for me if you're not there, so I left".

"But how? Lucifer asked, dumbfounded," It's not like you can just walk out of the place".

"Ah, I had help with that. You see, over the centuries I made friends with one of your sisters, Remiel. She always noticed how I'd spend time away from Adam, and well...everyone really".

"When Amenadiel came back with that woman my son killed," Eve looked down in shame at the thought," he told Remi about you being on Earth for good. So, she went to God, and told him she would voluntarily rule Hell for you if he sent me back ".

"He probably thinks it'll be funny to watch you die on me, again," he huffed. There's no way Lucifer could ever believe that his father would do something good for him.

Eve gave him a sly grin, " Remi thought of that, too, that's why I have this".

She turned her arm over to show a circular mark, just like the one her son had. His eyes widened as he looked at the symbol, then at her.

"See Luce? I don't have to leave. I can stay with you forever.....if you want me, that is".

He grabbed her face and pulled her into a deep kiss. "Of course I bloody want you! You were my first love....and now you'll be my last".

After that, no more words were said.Lucifer picked Eve up bridal-style, and carried her to the bedroom. When she was thoroughly exhausted from their love making, he wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Eve".

*************************

Life vastly improved for the devil after that. He introduced Eve to everyone at the precinct, and they all loved her.

Everyone except Chloe.

Lucifer had been attempting to repair his strained partnership with the detective, despite her betrayal. But it was clear that, she not only wanted things with him he could not give her, but that she would never accept the parts of him that did not fit her narrative. 

The final straw came, when she had the nerve to say Eve wasn't a good influence on him, and told him he had to choose between the two women.

He gave an incredulous laugh before staring her down. "If the Almighty himself couldn't force me into a choice, what makes you think a backstabber with control issues is going to do any better? Don't presume you have any say in my life, when you've long since removed yourself as a priority. Now if you'll excuse me, the love of my life is waiting for me".

**********************

When he entered the penthouse, Eve was sitting on the sofa with a nervous look. 

"Is something wrong, my love?".

"No," she said as she stood up, "but I have something to tell you ".

She handed him a square paper and he turned it over, only to be faced with a picture of a sonogram. He looked up at her with tears in his eyes.

"Are you...."

"Yes, I am," she beamed," and the doctor said it was healthy".

He picked her up and twirled her around, causing Eve to shriek with joy. He pulled her close to him once she was back on the ground, and laid his chin on top of her head.

"Luce?" She asked while snuggling into his chest, " this time will be different right?".

"Yes, Darling, this time will be different".

*********************

After signing Lux over to Maze, Lucifer resigned from his position with the LAPD. He took Eve to a property on the Persian Gulf, that he'd maintained ownership of for centuries. When he showed her a small clearing behind their villa, that had a small plaque placed on it, she cried at the significance of it. 

"You didn’t forget".

"I never could".

Several months later, Lucifer stood out on the balcony, holding his newborn daughter to his chest. One look at her dark brown eyes and amber colored wings, and he'd decided on the perfect name.

He looked from the infant to her sleeping mother and smiled. He felt complete, knowing that half his heart was with Eve, and the other half......

Belonged to Dawn.


End file.
